myfilmandgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
My film will be a spin-off from The Expendables
The Expendables is a 2010 action film directed by and starring Sylvester Stallone. The film is intended to be an homage to the blockbuster action films of the 1980's and early 1990's. Plot TBC Cast *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas - *Jet Li as Yin Yang - *Dolph Lundgren as Gunnar Jensen - *Mickey Rourke as Tool - *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trent Mouse - *Terry Crews as Hale Caesar - *Randy Couture as Toll Road *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross - New *Tyrese Gibson as Kennedy - *Vin Diesel as Easton - *Antonio Banderas as Humphries - *Ice Cube as Ben Parker - *Will Smith as Bojan - *Paul Walker as Polo *Thomas Jackson as Tool Son - *50 Cent as Buffer - *Kiefer Sutherland as Unnamed - *Shia LaBeouf as Bill 'the Kid' Timmons - girls *Lauren Jones as Cheyenne - *Nikolette Noel as Sophia - *Teri Harrison as Pilar - *Jessa Hinton as Lacy *Tamara Ecclestone as Fiona Tool *Crissy Moran as Maggie - Vilains *Stone Cold Steve Austin as Dan Paine - *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Jean Vilain - *Robert De Niro as James Munroe - *Mike Tyson as General Garza - *Chuck Norris as Booker - *Bruce Willis as Church *Scott Adkins as Hector - Vilains girls *Adriana Lima as Sandra Garza - New Vilains *Donnie Yen as Sin Ho-Sik *Method Man as Agent Corazzo - *Al Pacino as President Dogot - *Hulk Hogan as Paul - *Steven Seagal as Unnamed Villian 2 - *Timothy Olyphant as Unnamed Villian 1 *Michael Jai White as Richter Argo - Pirates *Senyo Amoaku as Tall Pirate - *Amin Joseph as Pirate Leader - Pirates girls *Chanta Patton as Pirate Leader sister - *Kat Couture as Unnamed - *Gabrielle Union as Tall Pirate Girlfriend - *Lacey Duvalle as Pirate Leader Girlfriend - *Cubana Lust as Pirate Leader daughter - New Pirates *Floyd Mayweather as Unnamed - *Michael Clarke Duncan as Needles - *Wesley Snipes as Conan - Cops *Danny Trejo as Unnamed *Michel Qissi as Unnamed - *DMX as Unnamed - *Mark Wahlberg as Unnamed - *Dwayne Johnson as Stone Miller - *Quinton Jackson as The Brit - Archive footages *Bruce Lee as Unnamed - *Tupac Shakur as Unnamed - Dancers *Amazin Amie as Dancer 1 *Nicole Pankey as Dancer 2 *Tanya Lieder as Dancer 3 Field Agents *Chad Ochocinco as Field Agent - *Kayden Kross as Field Agent - Others *Envy Jolie as Unnamed - *Gina Carano as Unnamed - Appearances By type Characters Creatures Events Locations Organizations and titles Weapons Vehicles and vessels Technology Miscellanea Characters ■Barney Ross ■Lee Christmas ■Yin Yang ■Gunnar Jensen ■Hale Ceasar ■Toll Road ■Tool (First appearance) ■Mr. Church (First appearance) ■Trent Mouse (First appearance) ■James Munroe (First appearance) ■General Garza (First appearance) ■Dan Paine (First appearance) Organizations and titles ■C.I.A. ■The Expendables Weapons ■Cold Steel Espada - Tool's knife Vehicles ■Grumman HU-16 Albatross - The Expendables' boat/plane ■1955 Ford F-100 - Barney Ross's truck ■Ducati Desmosedici RR - Lee Christmas's motorcycle Trivia ■Plans for the sequel were already planned 7 months before the debut in the theaters. ■Steven Seagal was asked to play a cameo but turned it down due to negative connections with producer Avi Lerner. ■Producer Avi Lerner decided to cut the film down to two versions, a PG-13-rated version and an R-rated version, both of which will be screen tested to see which one will be officially released. Lerner had considered cutting down the violence because of the success of recent PG-13 action films like Live Free or Die Hard and The Dark Knight. Lerner has claimed that Sylvester Stallone's previous film Rambo could have been even more successful, had it not contained such extreme violence and gore. ■The initial budget for the film was $60 million but increased to $70-$80 million. ■The silver badge on General Garza's right breast is actually a United States Army Combat Action Badge. It is awarded to non-infantry soldiers who have actually engaged an enemy force in combat, and worn on the left breast. Since it would be nearly impossible for a foreign general to earn a CAB legitimately, the costume department most likely simply picked out a random military badge. ■In Germany both Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger share the same voice actor (Thomas Danneberg). This, the first movie with both stars on screen, required Danneberg to do the voices for both actors. While keeping Stallone's voice raspy and low, Schwarzenegger's was dubbed lighter, but it's the same voice. ■This could have been Brittany Murphy's final film before she passed away. However Sylvester Stallone cut her character from the script before anything was filmed. Film Gallery Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross Stallone Ross and Jason Statham Statham, Stallone, and Couture Stallone, Li, Couture, Crews, and Statham Li, Lundgren, and Stallone Jet Li Eric Roberts and Steve Austin The tunnel scene Stallone and Terry Crews Crews and Stallone Promotional Gallery Behind the Scenes Gallery Trailers Theatrical Trailer Added by Porterfield Home Video Trailer Added by Wikia Video Library TV Trailer "Boom" Added by Wikia Video Library Clips Clip - "Tattoo" Added by Wikia Video Library Clip - "Cockpit" Added by Wikia Video Library Clip - "Boat Gunfight" Added by Wikia Video Library